The Space Between Us
by cometsandclubsoda
Summary: After unleashing the Daxamites on Earth, Rhea's plan to make Earth the new Daxam is set in motion but Supergirl and Mon-El are determined to kill the plan and save the world.
1. Chapter I: Welcome To My World

CHAPTER I: Welcome To My World

The portal is opened. The people who survived the destruction of Daxam are entering through it. Hundreds and counting ships are floating in the air and have taken over National City. How will this end?

"What have you done?!" Mon-El says violently.

"I have brought our people together again. To our new world. Our new Daxam." Rhea replies.

Right in front of the portal is Kara watching all the Daxamites coming to her world bearing tokens of pain. Her heart skips a beat every time she thinks of what this will do to her city. Her forehead wrinkles with extreme worry. Worried more about what this might do to Mon-El.

"Mother, why did you bring them here?" asks he.

"They're here because of the decision you made. You were given a chance to be the King of Daxam by your own parents and you denied it without giving a second thought, for what? That ruthless, manipulative _Kryptonian_ girl?!" she replies.

"Shut up!" he shouts, "She is the one thing that's keeping me to shoot you right here, right now! She is the reason I'm breathing right now. And she means the _world_ to _me_!"

His face turns red as he frowns on her mother. Why is his mother doing this? How can a mother be so blind and cruel and selfish that she would destroy his own son's happiness? Destroy his love?

The Daxamite ships have spread all over the city and are ordering the people to bow down to their will or each one of them should be eliminated.


	2. Chapter II: Bring It On

Chapter II: Bring It On

The Daxamites are landing with heavy weaponry. National City is frightened what these dark people are planning next for them.

Meanwhile, Kara drops in between Mon-El and Rhea's fierce conversation. She is confused and so many questions are arising in her mind right now but she has to keep them inside in order to first calm down Mon-El.

"Did you kill father?" his voice breaks.

" _No!_ Why would you think I killed him?!" Rhea replies.

"The fact that you are trying to kill your own son's feelings! _Did you kill him?!_ "

"Yes."

Mon-El kneels down as he heard her agreeing.

"Why?" his eyes narrow down. "Why?!" he stands up.

"He had to die in order for my wish to bring you to me to work. He was already standing in the way. Just like her."

"I don't believe you mother. This isn't you. How can you be so cruel?!"

"Mon-El, let's grab J'onn," Kara says "...And get the hell out of here."

"No. I'm not leaving." he answers. "She killed my father. For her intention. You told me even people like her could change. But no, you were wrong. People like her never change!"

"This is what you want. For your son to be with you. Then, try. Because _I_ am not giving him up. He and I will fight. Fight until _you_ give up." Kara shouts.

Kara can't do anything but think. She has fought people inevitable. She has even gone against her aunt and she found out that her mother wasn't a good person herself. But how could Mon-El be feeling knowing that her own mother killed his father? She can't even describe it in one word.

The Daxamites have flown out of the air on Rhea's order. But Kara knows they will come back tomorrow.

Mon-El can't sleep and honestly, how could he? Knowing what her mother has done to his father and wondering what she would be planning next.


	3. Chapter III: The RoofTalk

CHAPTER III: The RoofTalk

The next morning when Kara peeked out of the window, she saw that the sky was cleared out and it was filled with light clouds and Sun, only making it beautiful. As she was looking, she saw a man standing on the top of the building opposite her apartment. She looked at her bed only to find a couple of pillows covered with blanket. Mon-El left them there.

She flew up to that building 's roof and saw that the man standing was no one but Mon-El himself.

"What are you doing up here?" Kara asks.

Mon-El turns to her and raises his left eyebrow. She stood there tensioning her forehead as she watched a tear crawl down his right eye.

"I know we didn't really talk about what she confessed last night, about your father..."

"She killed him. I know that my father wasn't a good man but he didn't deserve to be killed by his own wife."

"Mon-El, you have to be strong."

"I'm trying. I just don't know how." He walks towards her while speaking.

"You have to let it go." She says. Mon-El looks down. "Hey, hey, look at me. This world is bad enough that it can destroy a man's life... but you don't let it. You face it. Even if it's your worst fear, you face it."

"Yeah, I've to tell you something." Kara nods as he ends. "Around midnight, when you were sleeping, I contacted Rhea and went to see her."

"Yes, and..."

"And I told her that I would go back to Daxam with her if she sent all those people back." He said hesitatingly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me then? And why the hell would you do that?" Kara frustrates.

"Well, she left me no choice..."

"There's always a choice, Mon-El." She spoke before he could even finish. "You fight back."

"And then what, huh? It'd tear down half of the city."

"It doesn't have to be like that." She explains.

"It _will_ be like that." He offends. "And it could get a lot worse if she hurts you. She's _doing_ this to hurt _us_ , don't you see?"

"Oh, I see it all right. I ju-"

"No, Kara. I don't wanna discuss further. This _is_ my decision."

"Just like that, huh?" She sniffles. "You're just... giving up? After all we've been through?"

"This is bigger and far more dangerous than something we've dealt with before. They're planning on taking on Earth. And I'm the only one who can stop this, honey."


	4. Chapter IV: See You In The Funny Papers

CHAPTER 4: See You In The Funny Papers

He just left like nothing. Like her opinion didn't matter. He jumped off the building and disappeared.

Kara's phone buzzed with a message. It read _I love you. What I'm doing is for_ you _. I texted you this because I couldn't face you for my decision anymore. I will always love you, no matter the space between us. Pun intended. It is for you that I have to let you go. Or as it is in this case, I have to let_ me _go. I love you. See you in the funny papers_.

Kara's face widened a smile as she read it. But there was a part of her that was sad for letting him go. But she had decided too. She'd get him back, no matter what the cost. Her eyes shone as she looked at the sun with a spirit that was recalling Mon-El's name. Saying _I'm going to get him back. This is_ my _promise to him._ With hope, she rose and flew to D.E.O.

J'onn asked her the whereabouts of Mon-El but Kara lied that she hadn't known. She wanted to avoid him But she still needed help. Even Supergirl needs help. Then who better than Alex to help her. Her own sister-hero.

Mon-El made contact with Rhea's ship and went to her. Mon-El entered the ship and the first thing he saw was her mother with open arms waiting for her child to come back to her like she was waiting for ages. And she was. But Mon-El knew her better. He could never forgive what she did to his father and to Kara a few months back.

Kara explained her plan to Alex back at D.E.O. J'onn overheard them. He came to them and said, "I think you're going to need some help for that."

Kara and Alex smiled like they just wanted to hear that. J'onn ordered Winn to contact the ship and deliver the message that they wanted to say the last goodbye to Mon-El and so he did.

Rhea's ship accepted the message and agreed to the last sayonaras. The ship stood above D.E.O. and Kara was the first one to get on it. And then entered Alex and J'onn and Winn.

"Where's Mon-El?" Kara asked Rhea with hatred.

"He's getting ready for the ceremony." Rhea replied.

"What ceremony?" Kara countered.

"He's going to be the King of Daxam. There's a particular ceremony to achieve the throne. But what would a Kryptonian know about all this."

Kara just ignores her. Mon-El appears with a dark red-maroon coat lengthened to his thigh and a pair of sky blue trousers. He wore a scarf, more of a neckerchief wrapped around his neck and the rest hanging down till his waist. He looked good in the traditional, a bit Indian, dress.

"Kara," Mon-El walks to her and hugs her tight, "what are you doing here?"

"You don't get to walk away without saying goodbye to your girlfriend knowing you're not gonna return." She chuckles as she ends.

"I'm sorry, Kara, I just couldn't face you."

"Yeah, I read your text. It was kind of romantic, actually." Both laugh at her.

"I'm sorry I left you like that but I have to go." He puts both of his arms on her shoulder and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, I know. Here to say goodbye."

"Ugh, enough with the melodrama. Just say your goodbyes and get the hell out of here." Rhea's voice shouts out.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." Alex replies.


	5. Chapter V: Hope

CHAPTER V: Hope

"What are you saying?" Rhea asks in anger.

"Well, it's pretty simple, actually."Alex replies. "See, we sent you a message that we wanted to say our goodbyes, but we didn't mention to who..."

"It's whom, really." Kara mumbles to Mon-El.

Alex gives her a look expressing that the check really wasn't necessary then. But she ignored her.

"What do you mean by that?" Rhea asks.

"Well, we're here to get Mon-El back..." Winn says heroically "...and stuff, you know."

"Yeah? Well, not this time. I knew you'd betray me again. So I prepared. A plan B. BTW FYI, always have a plan B." Rhea said confidentially. "Guards, take them all down!"

"Did she really think _we_ didn't prepare for this?" Winn asks sarcastically.

"Well, let's get kicking." J'onn says.

The guards threw themselves upon them at once. While Alex and J'onn were fighting and Winn took a step or two back, _probably_ , Kara said, "Are you ready?"

"Always am, babe."

They were all fighting. Alex and J'onn were fighting like it was a war. They were in a sync. And those guards weren't qualified enough to break that sync.

When Kara and Mon-El were fighting, Rhea entered the fight and stabbed Kara with a Kryptonite in the back.

"Stop! Or I'll kill her." said the evil mother.

"Let her go, mother. This is between you and me. Let her go." Mon-El gave her the obvious look.

"Why? You betrayed me, Mon-El. Again. You're a traitor."

"No!" shouted he "You know who's the traitor? You. _You_ betrayed father and _you_ killed him. _You_ brought ththis upon yourself the moment you thought of hurting her. You know what she means to me. And that I'd give my life for her and so would she." His voice broke down and tears started falling apart.

"If you wanna kill me, then so be it. But at least leave your son to peace." Kara said and grasped in pain.

"This is what you think of me? A murderer of your father? A face of lies?" Rhea asked.

"Yes, 'cause that's who you are. I really thought you'd change. She convinced me that you would. But I should've known that you wouldn't. Because no matter how hard I try, you'd never change." Mon-El continued.

"All right then, I'll just kill her. You left me no choice."

"If you kill her, you will lose me forever. The little hope of me coming to you will be lost too. Rao's given you a choice. You either kill her and lose me or you don't and hold on to that hope. 'Cause hope makes the world spin."

Kara taking the advantage of a distracted Rhea, pulls herself away from her and runs to him.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say. You've left me speechless, my child." Rhea speaks in grief. "Okay, she's all yours. And as you said, I will hold onto that hope. But do you forgive me?"

"Yes, mother, it's hard after all you've done, but I forgive you." Mon-El replies with a small smile of hope saying she's changed her heart.

Rhea lets them walk away with happiness.


End file.
